Fon Spaak
Fon Spaak (フォン・スパーク) is a slave Gundam Meister to Fereshte in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F; after surviving the neck explosive on his neck, he became a normal Gundam Meister, but still being handcuffed. He later leaves Celestial Being and becomes a Katharon MS pilot. Personality & Character Fon overall is a violent, sadistic, selfish, and non-team-player. He's a criminal forced by Celestial Being to serve as a Gundam Meister at Fereshte. As he does not support the organization's ideology, a remote-detonated explosive has been strapped about his neck to keep him under control. He's normally handcuffed with electronic bonds, except when piloting; he feels most excited when he's free of his bonds and able raise some hell on his missions. Fon's past has been a violent one and that is why he is prone to violence, destruction, and rage. Because he is a slave Meister, he is highly resistant and problematic when carrying out instructions; it makes him a cautious liability in missions, only Veda ensures his cooperation. He enjoys causing mischief to Celestial Being and enjoys the idea of changing the world with the power of Gundams. Despite his lesser aspects, he's proven to be highly intelligent and competent as a Gundam Meister. Towards the latter end of his time in Fereshte, he established a rapport and become comradely with his fellow members, earning him a higher degree of trust amongst his peers. Due to the fact Veda is no longer in network control of Celestial Being, Fon has his freedom, no longer tied to his bonds. To his delight, he's taken advantage of his restored freedom to cause his personal mischief without the threat of his life from Veda. Because he's the sort of person that likes to be where the action is, he later left CB after the the dismantling of Fereshte and joined Katharon to be close to the action. Skills & Capabilities Although Fon Spaak may have a mischievous personality, he takes combat very seriously. He has in-depth knowledge of mobile suits and can identify strengths and weakness very quickly. For example, just using a second generation mobile suit in Gundam 00P Fon manage to defeat a Garazzo unit and a Gadessa unit. Then in Gundam 00I Fon battles three Garazzo units and destroys all of them. After Fon's parents died, he was trained by Ali Al-Saachez (who presumably taught him similar similar CQC skills as Setsuna F. Seiei) as a guerrilla rebel. Fon is also good at shooting and melee mobile suit combat. He seems to be one of the few pilots who is good at piloting GN and non-GN mobile suits. After Fon is marked as a traitor by the Throne Meisters to Veda; he was critically injured, Hanayo gives him nano-machines to help heal him. This is what gives him his "enhanced human" status. In Gundam 00I, Fon managed to access VEDA, allowing him tactical knowledge. History Early Days Childhood He was the a son to a working class couple who worked on a resource satellite for the Union. The fate of his family is unknown, but some years later, he became a terrorist to oppose the harsh working policies of the Union; it's unclear whether he joined the KPSA or some other group at the time. Because of sketch details about his past, it's unclear whether the KPSA founder/leader, Ali Al-Saachez, recruited him or he voluntarily joined for revenge against the Union government. It's only speculated that much of Fon's military skills evolved during his time with KPSA; it was never known whether or not he ever encountered future Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei (aka Soran Ibrahim). It's also unknown how Fon survived through his KPSA experiences, but he somehow survived without persecution and became a freelance mercenary like Ali Al-Saachez. AEU Service & Joining CB Prior to being recuited by Celestial Being, Fon was a hired mercenary who piloted the AEU mobile armor AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7. His recruitment came after his mobile armor was destroyed by the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel, where he met Grave Violento (in chapter 16 manga). Though Celestial Being continuously kept their activities hidden, someone still managed to discover their existence based on traces of evidence left behind. As a hired soldier of the AEU, he piloted the mobile armor “Agrissa Type 7″ and laid a trap for Gundam Meister Grave Violento; they both survived the fight and had a small chat. Ultimately, Veda made the decision to make use of Fon. First Mission & Chall's Hesitation Fon was leisurely floating about in the MS hanger with Eco until he received orders from Chall Acustica, attack HRL troops in the CS34 area with Gundam Astraea. Fon responded, "Are you sure about that? But I can't possibly go in the Astraea, I'll sortie in the Plutone." Chall responded in shock to Fon's suggestion, "The Plutone...that unit is on restricted use. You can't pilot it! that unit-''" Fon grabbed Chall's face and said, "''Chall Acustica...the Plutone...seems to be a great Gundam that has a strong connection with you. Are you frightened? Are you filled with hate? That Gundam..." Chall continued to refuse Fon to pilot Gundam Plutone. Fon retorts, "If the existence of the other Gundams...besides those of Celestial Being were revealed. I know everything will be fine. Leave it to me." Fon then turns to Hanayo and said, "Hanayo! Go confirm it with Veda! I'm sortieing in the Plutone! There won't be a problem if we kill everyone who sees us, right!?" Hanayo replied, "No problem! No problem!". As Fon headed to Plutone, he said to Chall, "It's the first mission for Fereshte, the group you created! I'll change your past self with your Plutone!!" Chall was left behind, unable to give a proper response to Fon. After biometric sensors approved Fon's ID to pilot Plutone, Hanayo released Fon's cuffs. Fon laughed with excitement. Temporarily free of his cuffs, he scrubs across his hair with excitement and sortied with a sadistic laugh. The actual details of the battle and mission was never shown, it's only presumed Fon successfully decimated HRL forces and returned to space through the orbital elevators along with Plutone to return to Fereshte for his next mission. Analysis on Over-Flag Fon was stuck with Eco Calore on analyzing the combat data regarding the new Over-Flag. Support in Azadistan Fon Spaak seems to recognize Ali Al Saachez while pursuing him with Abulhool Type F, dismissing Ali as a relic of the past Solar Wars. Trinity Take Over Due to Fon's resistance when Trinity told him to hand over the 0 Gundam's GN drive the remote explosive upon his neck was detonated. His blood pressure dropped rapidly, due to the severe blood loss, and having ten minutes before heart and lung failure, Fon still fights Team Trinity. During the fight Micheal Trinity releases his GN Fangs and severely damages Gundam Plutone, leaving Fon Spaak completely defenseless. Nena Trinity then reveals Fon's true name is Robert Stad Jr. and his past is unveiled, his parents were involved in mining materials for colony construction, and the harsh environment led him to becoming an anti-Union terrorist. Before Micheal Trinity can deliver the final blow Hanayo activates Plutone's escape pod. Then Gundam Plutone blows up which distracts the Trinity team long enough for Hanayo and Fon to escape. Later on, Fon and Hanayo went to retrieve a fleeing GN Drive in space. Fon encountered the lower half of Patrick Colasour's destroyed GN-X, he later kicks him off. After picking up the GN Drive, they saw Gundam Nadleeh was damaged and also after ejecting its GN Drive, Fon doesn't want to save Meisters who don't clean up their own mess, Hanayo wanted to help him but agreed on Fon's decision and they went back to the base. Hixar's Theft In season 2 of Gundam 00F, Hixar Fermi and Hayana steals Kyrios GN-Drive and Gundam Sadalsuud Type F with a GN sniper rifle. Fon with Hanayo piloting Gundam Abulhool Type F burst through the wall ready for a fight. Gundam Abulhool Type F goes flight mode and rams Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, but Hixar manage to stop Fon attack until a secondary head pops out and shoots Sadalsuud close up. Sadalsuud throws Abulhood across the hanger Fon uses his secondary head again but Hixar blocks it with Sadalsuud's right hand. Then Hixar and Hayana runs off with Gundam Sadalsuud Type F through the broking wall Fon made. Fon Spaak finds Hixar Fermi at the HRL's BreakAway Limit Zone. Fon Spaak stops a bomb threat on HRL's BreakAway Limit Zone. Fon Spaak leaves Fereshte with Gundam Astraea Type F2 and joins Kataron. Fon Spaak was shown to be conducting its own military intervention, and ended being a squad leader for Katharon. Fon Spaak battles with a GN-XII, GN-XII Sword, and GN-XII Cannon. Fon Spaack is having a hard time trying to defeat the three GN-XIIs. Kataron forces are having tough time dealing with GN-XIIs, Flags, And Enacts. Fon Spaak activates his Trams-Am in the process he destroy GN-XII Sword and GN-XII while at the same time saving a Kataron member. They have accomplished their mission. Fon, who made it into outer space, reactivated the factory ship Euclides. Hixar, who had followed Fon for betraying Fereshte, tries to prevent him with the Gundam Sadalsuud. On the other hand, Fon mercilessly attacks him with the Astraea Type F2 in Trans-Am mode. Although Hixar also activates Trans-Am and fights back with the Sadalsuud. A black Gundam Plutone appears. Double Agent In Chapter 17, the pilot of Black Plutone is Bring Stabity. Black Plutone is not intended for stirring up trouble, it’s a prototype machine (for Gadessa). Bring, who explains how to regain access to data in Veda, offers to collaborate with Fon. And in that instant Fon realizes that he isn’t human. It would be impossible to determine that an Innovator, which is based on human DNA, human from their outward appearance, but Fon came to the conclusion anyway. Fon announces a plan to attach an engine to an asteroid to drop it on Earth. Astraea F and Black Plutone are sortied as guards for the asteroid.Fon intentionally shows Bring his back to agitate him, but Bring doesn’t bite and goes after Hixar. Seeing this state of affairs, Fon scoffs at him “Are your orders from above that absolute? Crying the name innovator” In chapter 18, Ribbons and Regene were inspecting Fon’s plan .Bring said that it’s part of Aeolia’s plan. By dropping an asteroid and causing damage on a global scale, the angered masses would support the government’s armed forces reorganization plan. If that happened, humanity’s will would unite and the plan could proceed to the next stage. And so, shouldn’t we just leave Fon alone? Regene concludes. In Chapter 19, Fon battles the Black Innovator versions of Gundams Astraea, Sadalsuud, Abulhool and Plutone. Now in Chapter 20, Fon Spaak takes down the Gundams Astraea, Sadalsuud, Abulhool and Plutone single handily by himself using Trans-Am. Fon Spaak land on Celestial Being to search for Veda. Once he found Veda and he talks to Ribbons.Ribbons says, "Veda is the main terminal core, but there is one spare. I was preparing to move the main features already there." Fon begins to smile and its the last thing we see of him till Gundam 00I. Leaving CB & Katharon In AD 2311, Chall Acustica, Eco Calore,and Sherilyn Hyde disbanded Fereshte in order to assist Celestial Being with the development of the 00 Gundam. Hixar and Hayana left Celestial Beings base to travel around in search of Fon. Fon abandons the Gundam Astraea Type F2 in order for Fereshte to recover the original GN Drive, however does keep the Black Gundam Astraea, Sadulsaad, Abulhood and Plutone for his own use and equipped it with lots of armaments and modifications. He even goes as far as to change the color scheme of the Black Gundams to that of the new color scheme used by Fereshte. Gundam 00P File no.S01 Gundam Astraea Type F The special edition of Gundam 00P takes place where Gundam 00F left off. The chapter takes place after Gundam 00V Chapter 6 "GN Hammer", Fon Spaak piloting Gundam Astraea Type F went to Lagrange Point L2 saying that there's "something" there. He come across Bring Stability in the GNZ-005 Garazzo and Hiling Care in the GNZ-003 Gadessa. Fon Spaak badly beats Bring and Hiling in battle. After Ribbons seized Veda, Hanayo intentionally blocked the data upload, as a result the news of this was not sent to Ribbons. The "something" Fon mentions is CBS Celestial Being. Fon was able to restart the main Veda terminal, but the data could not be restored to its original state. However, the data gathered in Ribbon's Veda was upgraded. Gundam 00I Chapter 8 While Celestial Beings' members Chall Acustica and Sherilyn Hyde were admiring the repairs of Gundam Rasiel being build from the Black Gundam Rasiel. Fon roared laughing inside a space ship after having set the pseudo GN Drives into the remodeled Black Gundams that he stole from the battle with Innovators. Gundam 00I Chapter 10 He goes off while piloting Gundam Astraea Type F and battles a squad of GN-XIII which he easily destroyed. Then Beside Pain in the 1 Gundam went out and stood in front of him. However, Fon sneered saying, "The personal data of this guy named Leif is inside my Veda." Then Fon in Gundam Astraea Type F battles Beside Pain piloting 1 Gundam, but it ended quickly after Beside Pain receives serious damage and had to withdraw. Later on, Fon was seen with Chall and Telicyra sending an Innovade for medical treatment. Later on Fon crushes the facility where Beside Pain is hiding with the GN Hammer. Gundam 00I Chapter 11 Fon Spaak piloting Gundam Astraea Type F battles Beside Pain. Fon declared that he he is trying to get involved in the gathering of the six comrades that Leif is trying to recruit. The battle was interrupted by three GNZ-005 Garazzo sent by Regene to support Beside. Fon battles the three Garazzos and defeats them, while Beside retreats. Later on Beside Pain after remodeling CB-001 1 Gundam to CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam he destroys Earth Sphere Federation troops and started a battle with Hixar Fermi. Hearing this news, Fon went in to prepare to sorties to the battle. Gundam 00P: File No.S03 Red Avalanche Hanayo detects an energy reading at a lunar base on the moon and warns Fon Spaak that it may be a trap, but he still sorties in the GNY-001F/hs-A010 Avalanche Astraea Dash anyway. Then two GNMA-Y0001 Empruss ambush him upon arriving there, but Fon is able to evade their attacks. The lunar base explodes, Fon is able to escape while the two Empruss units are destroyed in the process. Upon returning to their base of operation, Hanayo asks him why he went there even though it was obvious that it was a trap, he replies, "It was set up in order for me not to get bored." Gundam 00I Chapter 12 Fon with Hanayo treated Leif in the Euclides. Leif, Telicyra, Fon and Hixar meet again in space. Fon pointed out that it’s funny that after they find the six, Leif’s and Telicyra’s abilities which are for gaining the six comrades, become useless. Telicyra answered, "When the six companions are completed, then an additional ability is added to me and Leif. Even after the six companions are gathered, our current ability can still be used." Furthermore, Fon hints that there may be a possibility that, "The six does not include Telicyra and Leif". Fon laughs loudly and says, "I have understood what Veda's objective is!" Since Fon Spaak has manage to get access to Veda, allowing him to have some knowledge of what really is going on. Relationships Celestial Being Veda Gundam Meisters Setsuna F. Seiei Fon shares a common link with Setsuna, both having been trained in CQC as young boys by Ali Al-Saachez. Both Fon and Setsuna were drafted into the KPSA, but Fon's father had already died in a space accident. Whether or not Fon and Setsuna ever met is unknown, or whether they know of each other's involvment in KPSA. Fon and Setsuna were both recommended to become Gundam Meisters at the same time. To which Veda gave orders for one to live and one to die. Later after Setsuna was chosen to be left alive (he was made a Meister by Ribbons Almark) and Fon was to be eliminated. However, Chall asked Veda to also make Fon a Gundam Meister for Fereshte which Veda agreed too. Fereshte Chall Acustica Eco Calore Sherilyn Hyde Hanayo Hixar Fermi Innovators Bring Stabity KPSA Ali Al-Saachez External Links *Fon Spaak on Wikipedia (scroll down) Category:Anno Domini characters